Thanks for everything
by Haru Taisho -chica demonio
Summary: Una nueva aventura iniciara en la vida de Rusia, tendrá que experimentar el dulce y amargo sabor de ser padre. Él G8 descubrirán su razón de seguir y con quienes hacerlo. Nuevas facetas se descubrirán de cada país. Por favor, leer. Daré lo mejor.
1. Chapter 1

_Mucho gusto hermosas señoritas y sensuales hombres machos pelulos que leen esto, bueno, después de años de inactividad he iniciado este nuevo proyecto, sí, acerca de Hetalia, creo que esta es una historia original, ya que por los fics que he estado leyendo no encuentro alguno similar y sinceramente espero no encontrarlo. En este proyecto habrá de todo un poco, siempre me ha encantado sentir los personajes como si fuera yo uno mismo, así que daré lo mejor que pueda para presentarlos como su personalidad habitual. _

El sabroso olor de comida llenaba las fosas nasales de quien pasara por las calles de Kolpinskiy Rayon en esta congelada noche, como aquella persona que mantenía de apariencia la de una niña de 10 años, sobre ella una desgastada manta que la protegía del general invierno, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío se encontraban adornadas con algunos copos de nieve, su cuerpo titiritaba ante la fuerza del viento congelado, un gruñido escapó de su estomago, era Diciembre, llevaba mucho tiempo sola, sus amigos habían muerto e igual que su familia, el hambre era terrible, pero opacado de sobremanera por el frío, continuo caminando, rogando en su mente encontrar un lugar donde dormir y comer.

Su vista empezó a fallar, solo veía sombras, no le importo, solo quería comer y dormir, no sentía los dedos, de hecho, no sentía nada, solo cansancio, mucho cansancio, su paso fue menguando, sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo de bruces al suelo, su rostro se raspó contra el duro concreto, había un poco de sangre en su mejilla, estaba desesperada, la muchedumbre paso a su alrededor, ignorándola, estiró su mano, observando a una silueta blanca brillante, e imploró con el último aliento que podía soportar en el amargo momento de su vida. —God... sa-save me.— Los párpados se le volvieron pesados, hasta el punto de cerrarlos y caer en la inconsciencia, se había desmayado.

_Como última nota, los países que más se presentara en esta historia serán el G8 y unos cuantos mas además el tiempo espacial no estará definido, pero para esto la URSS ya no está, todos están felices y se llevan más o menos bien, espero contar con su apoyo en esta aventura. Disfruten sus días.  
>pds: este cap es corto, el siguiente es un poco más extenso C:<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola hermosas, soy yo otra vez, bueno, yo quería hacer dos capítulos a la vez, salieron ¡5 páginas! Esto ha sido lo más largo que he escrito, y siento que me faltan varias cosas (?) Bueno, cuando tenga tiempo subiré la continuación, les quiero n.n_**

—Estúpido, cerdo americano, obeso, mal oliente... — No pudo evitar mascullar un sin fin de palabras ofensivas en voz baja y con enojo él albino, se abrazo a si mismo intentando recuperar el calor perdido, iba a ser un viaje rápido, se dijo, no lleves mucha ropa, no demoraras, se aconsejó y ahora se le congelaba el culo. Todo por la culpa del estúpido de América que había llegado de visita a su casa, algo muy común últimamente, le dejo solo un instante, cinco o diez minutos a lo mucho, y la peor tragedia de la historia sucedió, sus pobres y amados girasoles...

Flash Back  
>Eran las uno de la tarde en Rusia, el general invierno golpeaba constantemente y con violencia la federación entera, había nieve acumulada por cualquier lugar aunque el sol estaba calentando un poco, pero no tanto; en aquel gran territorio, en una casa enorme vivía Iván o mejor conocido, Rusia observaba con atención cada acción de sus empleados domésticos o como él les catalogaba comúnmente, esclavos, mozos o servidumbre porque él así les consideraba y no tan metafóricamente. No faltaba unas cuantas semanas para que iniciase navidad, posiblemente dos, sí, dos semanas y navidad. Una sonrisa un tanto torcida cruzo sus labios, él no era tan aficionado a esas celebridades, pero sabía muy bien que al ver fechas así, la economía se reproducía y se plasmaba en todas las ciudades, además, con estas fechas, el podría beber más vodka de lo que solía tomar, como si tres botellas al día no fueran lo suficiente y no lo eran, no para Rusia.<p>

Sus sirvientes principales salieron de la casa, los únicos que estaban, supuestamente a comprar arreglos navideños, las personas de limpieza se habían retirado hace unas horas ya que las vacaciones iniciaba, según el contrato de servicio y trabajo, se dirigió a la cocina teniendo, como casi siempre, una sonrisa infantil plasmada en su rostro, que en vez de causar ternura, producía un miedo aterrador en cualquiera que le observara; estaba a punto de sacar una botella de vodka para beberla, cuando tocaron la puerta. — ¡Voooy!~—. Contesto con alegría mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa, camino hacia la puerta principal la cual abrió encontrándose con un rubio cuatro ojos.  
>—Hi Rusia— Saludo el americano pasando su cuerpo por la puerta para entrar a la casa, él ruso cerró la puerta cuando Alfred estaba a punto de finalizar aquella acción, produciendo que el brazo izquierdo del estadounidense quedase afuera y la demás parte de su cuerpo adentro, un grito, parecido a un aullido de lobo, escupió la boca yanqui.<p>

Iván solo pudo sonreír más de lo que sus labios podían soportar, se llevaba mucho mejor con él americano que anteriormente lo hacía, pero eso no impedía seguir torturándolo de diversas formas. —Hola América ~.  
>USA gimoteo del dolor mientras daba golpes y patadas violentas a la puerta soltando una que otra palabrota hacia él yangire, con su mano derecha intento girar la perilla para liberar su brazo, pero el oji violeta impidió ello, tomando la mano con la suya propia, apretándola suavemente. — ¿Necesitas ayuda, Alfred?— El tono de su voz era dulce y amable, pero la presión que sometía a la mano del chico se volvía cada segundo extremadamente fuerte y dolorosa.<p>

—¡Suéltame fucking comunista!—Los ojos del chico se cristalizaban por el dolor, entendía que a veces el Euro Asiático no comprendía el sufrimiento y agonía que le producía a los demás países o personas, pero en estos momentos le valía mierda aquello, ¡Un héroe como él nunca debería estar en una situación tan humillante como esta! ¿Qué diría el Capitán América o Superman? ¡Era una terrible vergüenza para sus ídolos!

Para ese momento América impulsaba su brazo hacia atrás para sacarlo, mientras sus pies empujaban la puerta, el ruso soltó la mano del chico que en ese instante estaba desafiando las leyes de la gravedad y la resistencia de su brazo, Iván abrió la puerta haciendo que Alfred cayese al piso de espaldas. El americano fulminó con la mirada al oji violeta sobándose el brazo lesionado, Rusia dio una de sus sonrisas mas espléndidas al chico ofreciendo su mano para que se pudiese levantar, a lo cual USA rechazó inmediatamente, golpeando la mano ajena con su pie, se levanto del suelo sacudiendo su ropa con su mano derecho, ya que, al parecer, no podía mover aun su brazo izquierdo.

Rusia y USA entablaron miradas por unos segundos, a lo cual el menor desvío por la intensidad de ella con un ligero sonrojo. —Bu-Bueno Rusia yo emm ahh t-te quería in-invitar en nombre...—

El susodicho calló al yanqui. —Alfred, lo que me vayas a decir...— Se tomo un segundo para observar el rostro del rubio, era poco frecuente observarlo avergonzado o tímido. —Me lo dices luego. ¿Da?— El eslavo dejo allí mismo al americano con una expresión colérica, marcho directo a la cocina por un poco de agua o más bien coca-cola para su invitado inesperado, él sabía el porqué llego, Inglaterra se lo había comentado en una reunión hace unos días, al parecer los países más cercanos o relacionados iban a realizar una pequeña fiesta para esta navidad, no era obligatorio, pero para Rusia era de importancia asistir, ya que debía mantener el contacto social, después de todo ¿Cómo van a ser uno con Rusia, si no lo conocen? Tsk, tsk, era importantísimo que él asistiera o así le consideraba.

Regreso con la bebida y una que otra fritura, quería platicar con Alfred, hace unos días que no hablaban y no podía permitir que aquello continúe. Al parecer el rubio no estaba en donde mismo, fue a buscarlo a la sala, pero tampoco estaba allí, frunció los labios un poco, decidiendo ir otra vez a la cocina, pensando que tal vez se encontraría en ese lugar, estaba a una milésima de girar la perilla cuando si nariz detecto un olor extraño, como si algo se quemase, algo se quemase... Dejo caer las cosas para ir corriendo a donde se localizaba ese olor, mientras corría empezó a notar una neblina densa de humo, lo que sea que se estuviese quemando provenía del jardín, exactamente del invernadero, tomo su bufanda para cubrirse mejor del espeso dióxido de carbono, dio una patada a la puerta de vidrio, quebrándola en el instante y él resultando intacto, las llamaradas aumentaron en el instante, una silueta salió de aquel lugar, era USA en su rostro se noto la sorpresa y preocupación marcada detalladamente su bufanda rosa, actuando en un instinto desesperado, empezaron a jalar una manguera de emergencia (como la de bomberos), abrió el grifo y un gran chorro de agua salió disparando, apagando victoriosamente el fuego. Mientras aquello sucedía Iván observaba al rubio controlar su respiración, unos segundos después él albino opto por hablar primero.

—A-Alfred ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?— El tono de voz era de preocupación y duda pura, ¿cómo rayos había pasado eso en unos minutos?

—Pe-Perdón...— El estadounidense susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza muy avergonzado por sus acciones anteriormente realizadas, todo esto había sucedido por su propia malicia. Solo esperaba que el euro asiático no lo matase allí mismo.

— ¿Perdón?— Esto resultaba totalmente confuso, él no genero el accidente, además, que importaba, solo eran plantas y ya.

—Y-Yo... Yoorigineesteaccidente— Hablo demasiado apresurado pero Rusia le entendió a la perfección, el albino sonrió dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, al parecer USA se preocupa por todo.

—Alfred, eso no importa, fue un accidente ¿no? — El nombrado agacho la cabeza, susurrando algo ilegible, el rostro de Rusia se contrajo en una mueca de confusión. — ¿Qué?— el menor repitió lo que había susurrando antes, pero aún así, tampoco se le entendió. —Habla bien, idiota. — Regaño el albino ante el balbuceo contante del chico.

— ¡QUE EL INCENDIO SE PRODUJO PORQUE ESTABA OCULTANDO TODOS LOS PAQUETES DE SEMILLAS DE GIRASOLES ALLÍ, PERO UNA JODIDA VELA SE CAYO Y TODO ESO PASO! ¡LOS PAQUETES DE GIRASOLES SE QUEMARON!— Muy tarde el chico de ojos azules se dio cuenta que el contarle aquello y de esa forma era un gran error, un gran y terrible, y muy, pero muy doloroso error, se llevo sus manos a la boca, tapándola, como si así pudiese remediar el error cometido.

Una sonrisa terrorífica se extendió por el rostro del eslavo, su cabello blanquecino tapaba los ojos de él, un aura morada lo rodeaba, un solo sonido se producía en el momento en que su bufanda tomaba al tonto rubio del cuello asfixiándolo en la acción. —KolKolKolKolKolKolKol~

Fin del (sensualypocointeresante) Flash Back

Por la culpa del estúpido bastardo de Estados Unidos estaba dándole vueltas a todo su país, porque supuestamente los vendedores decían que no era común comprar girasoles o paquetes de ellos mismos en épocas de frío. ¡Estaban locos las personas! ¡Los girasoles es lo más hermoso del mundo! ¡¿QUIÉN NO QUIERE TENERLOS TODO EL TIEMPO?! Entre su búsqueda un distribuidor de mercancía le mencionó que posiblemente habría en una bodega de Kolpinskiy Rayon, ya que el señor había cancelado un pedido de estos ayer en la mañana, Rusia solo deseaba que no se hubiesen vendido.  
>Cuando llego al dichoso se encontró con un gran edificio de un solo piso, se acerco a las protecciones que la protegían. Él no estuviera buscando por toda Rusia si solo hubiera recordado pagar el recibo telefónico o cargar su celular, un poco exasperado, bueno un muy desesperado apretó los tubos, notando un pequeño cartel amarillo, solo sonrió al leer lo que decía "Cerrado". Soltando varias palabrotas en ruso, golpeando cuanta cosa se le cruzase, decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si se le bajaba el enojo. No deseaba llegar a su casa cargando una muina terrible.<p>

Caminado entre las calles noto mucho bullicio, olores deliciosos y demasiadas personas, soplo sus manos para luego frotarlas una contra otra, opto por conseguir un taxi, así que se dirigió a uno, pero en medio camino observo una niña pequeña en el suelo estirado su mano a su dirección, la niña tenía unos preciosos ojos azules aunque cargados de la tristeza y agonía, una presión se le formo en el pecho y sin dudarlo se acercó a ella, agachándose tomo a la infante entre sus brazos cargándola en forma nupcial, la pequeña poseía de unos mejillas muy carnosas, aunque sucias y una de ellas manchada de sangre, su cabello era negro opaco, seguramente por la suciedad, teniendo a la oji azul cerca se dio cuenta que estaba muy fría, la acerco más a su pecho para transmitirle un poco de su calor corporal. Camino con prisas hacia el taxi, entro a él, dándole una dirección cercana a este al taxista, era una casa que tenía en San Petersburgo, a veces iba a ella, pero más bien era para dormir cuando tenía que quedarse por el trabajo, acomodo a la pequeña para que pudiese acomodar a sus anchas, poniendo la cabeza de la pelinegra en sus piernas, pasando su brazo para acercarle lo suficiente, se quitó su abrigo colocándolo sobre el cuerpo de la menor. Tenía que tener todo preparado para cuando llegase, así que con un poco de vergüenza le pidió un favor al joven.

—Disculpe, ¿Me podría prestar su teléfono?— Sin voltear el taxista, tenía en su rostro una expresión de confusión muy obvia, el oji violenta continuo hablando para que el contrario accediese. —El mío se perdió cuando recogía a mi hija de la escuela. — El abrigo cubría lo suficiente a la niña tapando su ropa desgastada y todo aquello que le podía catalogar como vagabunda. El taxista le entrego el celular manteniendo su vista en el camino, seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero accedió sabiendo que era muy probable aquello comentado por el albino.

Hizo las llamadas necesarias para tener un doctor, sirvientes y la casa arreglada, además de un cocinero para cuando llegara. Suspiro en lo bajo entregándole el celular al respectivo dueño, después de ello, bajo su vista observando detenidamente el rostro de la pequeña, con su diestra acarició, grabando cada detalle y circunferencia de la angelical cara, saco un pañuelo, limpio con delicadeza la suciedad y sangre de la cara infantil. De allí, recargo su espalda en el asiento del taxi, cerrando sus ojos, manteniendo la mano en la niña acariciando su cabello.

No sabía el porqué de sus propias acciones, posiblemente por lástima, no podía sacar de su mente esa mirada tan dolorosa, otra vez sentía una molestia en el pecho, pero en forma de vacío. Le recordó a cuando él era también un niño y era maltratado y agredido... Decidió alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente concentrándose en girasoles, en un grande y hermoso campo de girasoles.

Después de un par de horas, llegaron a la dichosa casa, era casi una mansión, un jardín cubierto de nieve que recibía a las personas con unos asientos y mesas que se encontraban en el mismo estado, salió del taxi, abriendo la puerta por completo, saco a la niña, cargándola con un solo brazo, sin despertarla y destaparla, saco un billete grande, diciendo al conductor que se quedase con el cambio, fue ahí cuando el taxista cayó en cuenta, ¡HABÍA LLEVADO A RUSIA EN SU TAXI! Un sentimiento de orgullo se lleno en el pecho del joven taxista, arrancó el auto retirándose de allí. Tanto había sido su emoción, que olvido por completo a la pequeña acompañante del señor.  
>Iván suspiro, relajándose un poco, por fin había llegado a la casa, ahora sí podría descongelarse algunas partes de su cuerpo.<p>

Sus vasallos abrieron con rapidez cada puerta que el caminaba, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos cafés iban pisándole los talones junto a una señora de unos 20 años, cabello castaño y ojos miel. El oji violeta entro a una habitación, dentro de ella estaba una cama con sabanas de colores pastel, la habitación estaba pintada de celeste, un tocador, ropero y un baño, sin faltar una adecuada ventana con vista al jardín y entrada de la casa se podían notar. Rusia recostó a la niña en la cama, dejando que el señor se le acercara ya que era el doctor.

— ¿Ya está informado de la situación? — Miraba con atención cada movimiento que hacia el pelinegro, el cómo checaba los latidos del corazón, la respiración y temperatura corporal de la jovencita, cuando se refería a la situación, hablaba obviamente de que él había encontrado a la pequeña en la calle.

—Sí, ya se me ha sido informado los detalles, señor Braginski. Si me permite, voy a realizarle unos estudios sanguíneos a la niña. ¿Está de acuerdo con ello?— El mencionando asintió con la cabeza, el doctor Richard, ya que así se hacía llamar, saco una jeringa y el material necesario para realizar eso, extrajo un poco de ese vital liquido. La paciente solo se revolvió, mas no se despertó, ambos estaban en acuerdo de que si no hubiera sido recogida la pequeña, seguramente hubiera muerto por hipotermia. El doctor prosiguió a limpiar la herida de la mejilla, colocando una gasa al final. Richard guardó sus cosas, dirigiendo una mirada al albino. —Vendré mañana en la tarde, con los resultados de la sangre, además para ver si presenta algún indicio de enfermedad respiratoria u otra cosa que no pueda ser identificada en el análisis.

—Entonces la esperaré, la señora le acompañara hasta la puerta. — Richard era su médico de cabecera, así que ya se conocían, dicho y hecho, la señora lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

Iván acomodo a la pelinegra en la cama, tapándola con cálidos cobertores. Acaricio el rostro del infante, sintiendo un calor en su corazón, una sonrisa verdadera escapo de sus labios. Posiblemente se pudiese acostumbrar a verla. Salió del cuarto aun con aquella sonrisa, mañana cuando despertase, la mandaría a bañar y luego comerían juntos, luego pensaría que hacer con ella. Se dirigió a su propia alcoba para descansar, sus empleados se encargarían de resguardar la casa, así que con tranquilidad se acostó en su cama, quitándose los zapatos arrojándolos a alguna parte de la habitación. Cerró sus ojos, tapándose con los cobertores, y se entrego a la tierra de los sueños.

**_No se les olvide poner un comentario, alguna crítica o algún detalles, me lo pueden dar a saber, eso me ayudaría a ser mejor. __¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Una ligera molestia le hizo arrugar la nariz, un rayo de luz se infiltraba por las ventana junto un despacio viento fresco, la menor se revolvió entre las sabanas y cobertores incomoda ante el infiltrado. Intento conciliar el sueño que había sido perturbado por el intrépido sol, fue allí, teniendo el calor reconfortante de una cama y no el duro suelo en el que se había acostumbrado a mirar cuando despertase; la pelinegra abrió los ojos de sopetón, asustada de no tener idea de donde se encontraba. Espantada, hizo lo que cualquier persona de esa edad y lo que Eva le recomendaba hacer si algún día no sabía dónde estaba o si alguien le molestaba, entre otras cosas, grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía su flacucho cuerpo.

El grito hizo que todas las personas, que en realidad eran siete contando con las personas del servicio, se alarma en y dejasen lo que estaban haciendo unos instantes para dirigirse a la ubicación de aquel sonido tan impactante, excepto los de seguridad, que no se movieron de sus respectivos lugares aun que la duda les carcomía.

Rusia estaba tan tranquilo mientras dormía, una sonrisa de completa paz florecía de su rostro, sus manos estaban al costado de cada esquina del colchón, era tan pacífico, algo extraño de encontrarlo cuando no estaba en el estado mencionado ya que en ese período siempre se le llegaba a considerar como un psicópata, demente ó cruel a veces hasta un conjunto de ellos. Parte de su camisa estaba desabrochada, ya que sus movimientos siempre eran frenéticos cuando dormía solo, aunque con cierta compañía lo eran aun más... Cuando escucho aquel sonido desgarrador se levanto de sopetón, identificó aquel grito como el de una niña, su mente divagó, ¿cómo podría relacionar una niña con su casa? ¡BINGO! Rusia recordó aquella chiquilla que recogió en medio de la calle, se limpio la cara con su propia mano y se acomodo la camisa mientras caminaba con rapidez al cuarto de la infante que no estaba tan lejos.

Noto a algunos trabajadores saliendo de allí, supuso que ellos imaginaron que algún accidente hubiese ocurrido, al final todos se habían ido excepto una mujer, la misma que había acompañado al doctor hacia la puerta, ella era Raquel, si no se equivocaba y él ruso nunca se equivocaba.

— ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Contesta mujer!— No pudo evitar sonreír ante el carácter que estaba presenciando de esa muchachilla, era una menudita y hablaba con una autoridad muy llamativa.

El ama de llaves, Raquel, estaba a punto de hablar, hasta que el la detuvo posando su mano en el hombro de la mujer. —Tranquila Ra, yo hablaré con la niña. ¿Da?— La mayor de apariencia asintió saliendo de allí, no sin antes dirigirla una última mirada a su jefe, era muy inusual verlo desarreglado o despeinado, así que estaba un tanto sorprendida de que no se hubiese por lo menos arreglado el cabello.

—Niñ...

— ¡¿Quién es usted y qué demonios hago aquí?! — Se impacto levemente al ser interrumpido y escuchar el vocabulario de la pequeña, aunque no tanto, después de todo, ella era de la calle o eso él cree. Decidió responderle la pregunta, aunque estaba desconcertado el que la niña no supiera quien es él, si hasta es conocido de punta a punta del planeta, para que una niña que encontró en su propio país no supiera quién era él, era algo totalmente curioso, irónico y hasta hilarante.

— ¿No sabes quién soy yo?— El tono demostraba clara y palpable sorpresa, la infanta le dirigió una mirada aburrida, odiaba que la gente le contestase una pregunta con otra.

—No, ¿crees que si supiese hubiera gastado saliva preguntando cosas innecesarias?

—Tú pregunta también es innecesaria. — Para este momento ambos tenían la misma cara de aburrimiento, aunque la nena ya estaba tranquila aunque seguía parada en la cama con un bastón en la mano que anteriormente había usado la pequeña para amenazar a la tal "Ra". —Bueno, en fin. Yo represente a la URRS, aunque actualmente me hago llamar Rusia el cual ese país soy. — La niña le miro con cara de incredulidad, Iván tenía una expresión de inocencia. La chiquilla exploto en risas, eran tan raro, posiblemente le estaba jugando una broma. ¿Desde cuándo los países eran personas? ¡Era algo tan ridículo!

Rusia estaba un tanto avergonzado, sabía que se la cría se estaba riendo de él, aunque no el porqué. — ¡Ey! ¿De qué tanto te ríes, mocosa?

La risa paro instantáneamente convirtiendo su faceta de burla a una de total enojo. — ¡Yo no soy una mocosa! ¡Mocoso tú, que te crees país!— Ahora el bastón señalaba fijamente al mayor.

— ¿Así?... ¿No sabes nada de historia o política? — Estaba sorprendido ante la ignorancia de la pequeña.

— ¿Qué es política?— Él ex-soviético detuvo el impulso de palmearse el rostro, esta chiquilla iba aprender mucho con él, sí, con él, ya que unos de sus girasoles le susurro en la noche que se quedase con la niña. Sus amigos girasoles siempre le ayudaban a solucionar problemas vánales o improvistos como este.

—Da... Mejor bájate de allí, te lo explicaré luego pero por el momento puedes llamarme Iván. — La chiquilla con desconfianza bien disimulada en enojo se sentó en la cama, el rubio claro, casi albino hizo lo mismo a lado de la niña. Al ver que la oji azul empezaba a acceder sus peticiones, decidió formularle una pregunta. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Katherine, — Así dice Eva que me llamo, por cierto ¿dónde estaba la pequeña hada cuando la necesitaba?— pero me gusta que me digan Kathe, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?— Asintió, esperando la incógnita de la menor— ¿Qué hago aquí?

Rusia solo suspiro con un poco de pesar, aun seguía recordando aquella triste mirada. El ruso empezó a contarle cada detalle, decidió saltarse aquellas partes que insultaba al estadounidense, solo hizo el comentario de que todo aquello sucedió porque Usa quemo sus girasoles. Prosiguió a mencionarle cuando la encontró votada en el suelo, y que decidió recogerla en un impulso, notó como la infanta tembló, posiblemente de tristeza al recordar lo que sucedió, ella sabía que si hubiera estado más tiempo afuera, hubiera muerto. Él la acerco hacia así, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, recordó cuando su hermana lo hacía, como extrañaba a Ucrania.

—Gra-Gracias Iván... — Apenas pudo escucharle, pero captó el mensaje, solo sonrió. Él había pasado varias cosas así y también en su niñez, entendía perfectamente como la niñita se sentía.

—De nada Kathe, ¿tienes algún lugar seguro a donde ir?— La pequeña negó, el lugar a donde se alojaba había sido una escena criminal, y el paso se había cerrado a cualquiera que pasase por allí. — ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo? — La niña le dirigió una mirada de completa duda y un poco de temor, Eva le decía que había personas buenas, pero también malas que se podrían llegar a aprovechar de la inocencia de cualquiera; Iván comprendió el miedo que transmitieron los ojos de la pequeña. —No te haré nada malo.

La chiquilla miro directamente a esos ojos violetas que el mayor poseía, los sentimientos, la verdad, todo se transmitía por los ojos, era una puerta que conectaba tu alma y corazón con el exterior, la puerta a la verdad. — ¿Me lo juras?— Alzo su meñique sin retirar la mirada, Iván entrelazo el suyo con el de la menor, contestando: "Te lo juro." —Entonces Iván, me quedó contigo. — La niña sonrió apretando la mano del albino, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su hombro, un cálido aliento susurrando, _**"You will be fine. ~"**_* era Eva.

El albino realizo las mismas acciones de la pequeña, aún la tenia recargada sobre él, ella estaba sucia y apestaba. — ¿No quieres bañarte? — Los ojos de la niña brillaron, hace tiempo que no se daba un buen baño, la chiquilla acepto sin objeción alguna. —Entonces sígueme. — Iván se levanto para caminar directo al baño, abrió la puerta de este, dejando a que la chiquilla entrase primero mientras se subía y doblaba la camisa para tener las mangas a la altura de los codos. El albino siempre gustaba de ayudar a las personas, aun en lo más insignificante, pero el ayudar a bañar a alguien se podría considerar algo excesivo, tal vez Rusia era algo diferente. Abrió la llave de la tina, para crear una temperatura agradable mezclando lo frío y lo caliente.

—Kathe, ¿puedes bañarte sola?— La susodicha asintió, bueno, no tendría que ayudarla. —El agua ya esta, hay jabón y shampoo, no tardo. — El oji violeta salió de allí en busca de Raquel para que le consiguiese un poco de nueva ropa para la niña, cuando regreso encontró a la pequeña batallando el lavarse el cabello estando ya sin ropa dentro de la tina, el agua jabonosa solo le dejaba ver de la altura de los hombros para arriba. —Te ayudo. — Katherine no dijo nada, así que Iván coloco suficiente shampoo en la palma de su mano para colocarlo en el cabello de la niña. Empezó a masajearlo hasta sacarle todo resto de suciedad, repitió eso dos veces, la chiquilla jugaba con el agua para no aburrirse, mas no fue suficiente y opto en entablar una conversación.

—Entonces, ¿representas a Rusia? — Iván sonrió ante la pregunta, intentaría ser lo más entendible para ella.

—Sí. — A la niña se le ocurrieron muchas preguntas, y quería las respuestas ahora. Iván tomo una manguera, y le pidió a la nena que cerrase los ojos, lo cual obedeció. Enjaguo el cabello de la niña, ahora se veía negro como la noche y brilloso como las estrellas aunque seguía opaco por no tener vitaminas que ofrecían los alimentos.

— ¿Ha habido anteriores representantes de Rusia?

—No, siempre he sido yo, soy muy viejo. — La infanta se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, una última duda se le presento, mientras Iván le daba la espalda para que se terminase de bañar a gusto, no le parecían inadecuado bañarla, pero posiblemente incomodaría a la niña.

— ¿Hay más? ¿Otros representantes?

—Todo territorio tiene su representante que es el país, da. — Después de terminar, Kathe se enrollo una toalla alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, Rusia volteo unos segundos después.

— ¿Es como si fueran gobernantes?

El albino negó, era algo extraño de explicar.

—Mira, yo soy Rusia, he pasado toda su historia en mi piel. Cada suceso de este país es mi historia, cada guerra perdida es una herida, cada guerra ganada es una cicatriz que estoy orgulloso de mostrar. Yo soy Rusia, su historia es la mía, su vida igual. — Katherine estaba ligeramente sorprendida, ya su mente se había despejado, el salió del baño, siguiéndole detrás la niña para encontrar un vestido negro con degradados de morado y violeta tenía unos cordones para cerrarlo por la parte de atrás, había también ropa interior y unos zapatos negros que extrañamente eran de su medida, todo estaba completamente limpio y muy cuidado, todo ello estaba sobre la cama. —Bueno Kathe, vístete.

Iván salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Katherine como pudo término de vestirse y colocarse los zapatos, batallo para meterse en ese vestido, eran muchos adornos innecesarios que la hacían enredarse. Eso no era lo peor, tenía que amarrarlo, pero para ello necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase. Justo en ese momento el señor Rusia apareció, el estaba arreglado y bañado, no llevaba su típico suéter, si no una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros. Se veía muy formal, como para salir o recibir visitas importantes.

—Se-Señor Rusia...— Los ojos azules de la niña cruzaron con los de él albino. — ¿Me puede ayudar?

—Da~— La niña fue sentada en la cama, para tener mayor acceso a la espalda, empezó a pasar el cordón por los hoyos del vestido, para cerrarlo, ahora que lo notaba la niña sufría una desnutrición muy severa. Los huesos del estómago resaltaban, era algo extraño. Cachetona y desnutrida, algo cómico para la mente de él. Tomo un peine que estaba en el tocador y empezó a desenredar el cabello de la chiquilla, no se lo había pedido, pero le daba igual. La niña estaba agradecida, uno que otro quejido escapaba de su boca, tenía la melena muy enredada. Un rugido también escapo, era su estomago, tenía hambre. Rusia hizo una mueca, imagino la necesidad de comida que tenia la niña, así que término rápido de peinarla. Kathe no había alejado su vista de aquella ventana, observaba con atención la pequeña nieve que apañaba el dichoso objeto. Afuera había frío, mientras aquí se sentía cálida y reconfortante, era tan agradable la sensación. Cuando el peine se alejó, voltio para mirar a Iván con una sonrisa brillante, abrazo al oji violeta. — Gracias Iván.

El mencionado sonrió y correspondió a aquel abrazo aunque un poco torpe, él no era tan acostumbrado al tacto físico y menos con los niños. Acaricio la cabeza de la niña, era tan linda, la cargo sin romper el abrazo. Una calidez lleno su pecho, y una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, ¿Es esto lo que sienten los padres? Tal vez si, y Rusia lo estaba experimentaba en este instante y no deseaba dejar de hacerlo. Un extraño ruido los interrumpió, era el estómago de la menor que había molestado por segunda vez, ambos rieron, el ruso le indico a la niña que se subiese a su espalda a lo que hizo de inmediato. Ambos bajaron al comedor, encontrando la mesa servida con varios platillos de comida absolutamente deliciosa, muchas sillas rodeaban la mesa, la niña supuso que el oji violeta tendría una extensa familia o amigos. Tomaron asientos, cerca él uno del otro, no vino nadie más, era algo solitario el señor, eso pensó la niña. Rusia empezó a comer con una elegancia y quietud, saboreando cada alimento que ingería, la chiquilla, comía lo mejor que podía, no se ensució pero no podía distinguir que tenedor era para la carne o para la enseñada, no sabía de etiqueta. No le importo a Rusia, luego se lo enseñaría, lo importante es que estaba alimentándose adecuadamente y eso le satisfacía. La comida desapareció en unos minutos, la niña estaba extasiada, era la mejor comida que había probado en su vida.

—Kathe, ¿tú tienes padres o algún familiar? — La nombrada negó, bien, no los recordaba o no tenía. — ¿Te gustaría ser mi familia?

La nena alzo una ceja, ¿escuchaba bien? ¿Un hombre rico deseaba adoptarla, a una chica pobre y sin familia? Esto le sonaba a una novela que había visto en una tienda de electrodomésticos, aun que sonara tan ilógico e irreal, no podía negarse, él la había salvado. — ¿Cómo si fuera tú hija?

—Da~ ¡Qué bien captas!— El ruso volvió a su forma normal de ser, infantil. —Entonces ¿Sí?— El ruso no esperaba un no por respuesta, él estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería y en este momento deseaba tener a la niña como si fuera suya.

Tener una familia, un padre en este caso, recordó aquellas veces cuando estaba en lugares inhóspitos, muchas veces sola, deseando un poco de calor humano, también cuando miraba en las ventanas de las casas y observaba a una familia comiendo. Ella deseaba tacto humano, desde hace tiempo. —Sí, quiero ser tú hija. — Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

En ese instante el ruso estaba más alegre que en otras ocasiones, amaba cuando las cosas salían como él quería — ¡Da! Dime papá.

Katherine solo pudo poner la mejor póker face del mundo, se repuso de inmediato, cumpliendo los caprichos de su nuevo "". —Ok, pa-papá. — Sinceramente tuvo algo de vergüenza en el momento en que lo dijo, pero no importaba, iba a acostumbrarse con el tiempo.

Rusia tuvo que resistir el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella para darle un abrazo ya que podía lastimar, así que se conformo en sonreír. Se levanto de la silla acercándose a la niña, la levanto y le cargo, no opuso resistencia, al contrario se aferro mas a él. —Te protegeré, hija. — Kathe abrazo al ruso, ocultando su rostro en el cuello del mayor, se sentía segura estando en sus brazos. Unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, estaba teniendo a alguien quien querer, un familiar, tal vez se habían conocido hace unas horas pero ahora teniendo abrazado se daba cuenta que no se quería separar de él, algo dentro de ella y él se conectaron, ambos no querían separarse, su destino entrelazó con un abrazo.

Rusia empezó a dar vueltas teniendo a la niña en sus brazos, meciéndose en un baile sin música, el llanto de la niña ceso y solo una pequeña sonrisa quedo en sus labios. Kathe trepo hasta quedar sentada en los hombros anchos de Rusia, la niña estaba bien sostenida ya que las manos del mayor agarraba los pies de la pequeña, comenzó una rápida carrera hacia la salida, abrió la puerta dejando ver el exterior un día soleado con mucha nieve con algunas casas rodeando la suya propia. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo posible, este lugar era realmente encantador, alzo su rostro para notar que la casa de su padre era realmente grande, todo era tan lindo. Iván, por su parte, solo pensaba la nueva vida que tendría con la jovencita, él era tan solitario, y los niños tan alegres, ¡Una nueva aventura iniciaría! ¡Él es padre! Por fin la idea cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada, tendría que velar por la seguridad, salud, educación y muchas cosas por su nueva adquisición, se hablo a si mismo mentalmente, "Relájate Iván, todo saldrá bien, ¿Da?" "¡Da!". Tanto era su divagación entre su propia mente, que ninguno de los dos noto al señor de enfrente que acaba de llegar en ese mismo instante, hasta que el susodicho le hizo recordatorio de su presencia.

—Buenos días señor Iván. — Ambos dirigieron su mirada al dueño de esa voz encontrándose a un señor de mediana edad, con cabello negro corto, y ojos cafés.

—Buenos días Richard, pase a la sala. Le estaba esperando. —Mintió, ya no recordaba ni siquiera al doctor. Ni corto mucho menos perezoso, el mencionado entro a la casa siguiéndole Rusia y la niña que aún seguía en los hombros del albino.

Cuando entraron a la sala, la pequeña fue sentada en un sofá junto a Iván, el doctor le hizo una serie de preguntas mientras se sentaba en otro sofá, las preguntas eran para saber de su alimentación y modo de vida, si había sufrido algunos percances con personas queriéndose aprovechar de ella, entre otras cosas,

El doctor llego a unas conclusiones que anoto en su libreta:

_La paciente responde por el nombre de Katherine, no recuerda sus apellidos ni nada por el estilo. Vivía por un corto tiempo con una señora de avanzada edad afueras de un bosque, tampoco recuerda el nombre de su antigua protectora, al parecer esa señora era sirvienta de un señor poderoso. Kathe, tiene un severo caso de desnutrición y analfabetismo, su apariencia física muestra ser de una niña de diez año, tiene cabello negro y ojos azules, un color muy inusual. Proviene de la calle, a veces realizaba amistades con unos vagabundos pero después de que le robaron limosna que había conseguido, prefirió no acercarse más a ellos. Mientras hablábamos en unas ocasiones su vista estaba fija en un lugar exacto de la casa poco interesante, tal vez presente desordenes mentales. Tiene heridas leves, raspones y rasguños, nada preocupante ya que a su edad enseguida se cicatrizan. La herida de su mejilla va sanado, ninguna caries, aunque necesita cuidar sus dientes ya que sus muelas son de leche. Realice el examen visual, su vista no es del todo perfecta, tendrá que usar lentes cuando le sea necesario. Con los necesarios cuidados y atenciones, en poco tiempo la niña será saludable._

—Disculpe, señor Iván, sería preferible que habláramos en privado. —El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada seria al albino, a lo que el contrario solo alzo una de sus cejas confundido, pero ataco lo dictado. Ambos se levantaron dejando a la niña sola, se dirigieron a una "pequeña" oficina privada, en la cual él doctor prosiguió a contarle todos los detalles que había captado en la menor. Él ruso no se preocupo tanto cuando mencionó lo de los desordenes mentales, después de todo, él hablaba con girasoles.

Kathe no se inmutó cuando ambos adultos se retiraron, es más, ni le dirigió la mirada cuando se levantaron aunque estaba un poco confusa ante las acciones de los mayores. Desde que el señor Richard, había llegado hacerle un interrogatorio según para su bienestar ya que era doctor, Eva, no dejaba de volar por todo su espacio personal, logrando, inevitablemente, distraerla y recibir miradas confundidas del supuesto doctor. Para estas alturas creería que estaba loca y seguramente se lo estaba contando a su protector, pensó la pelinegra con tristeza mientras estiraba la mejilla de Eva, el rostro de la pequeña hada mostraba total enojo; desde que tenía memoria Eva siempre le hacía compañía hasta en los momentos difíciles, pero aún así ella llagaba a sentirse sola. Con él tiempo empezó a notar que las personas se le quedaban viendo rara cuando hablaba con la criatura mágica, allí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que solo ella podía ver a aquella hadita con mejillas sonrojadas con cabello rojo y ondulado, con enigmáticos ojos verdes, que siempre traía puesto un traje que le hacía recordar a una pirata muy coqueta, un cinturón abrazaba sus cadera en el cual en el costado derecho sostenía una espada con sus respectiva funda, unas botas negras le llegaban a mínimo unos milímetros arriba de la rodilla.

La pelirroja siempre iba con ella, excepto en algunos crudos inviernos, ya que la criatura no soportaba esas temperaturas tan bajas, Eva utilizaba un lenguaje tan extraño pero a la vez tan energético, con él tiempo fue entendiendo aquel habla, supuestamente inglés o así se lo explicaba la oji verde. La observo con detenimiento perdiendo en las alas tan hermosas de la contraria, eran negras con destellos rojo carmesí y verde obscuro, ante la apariencia ruda de la hadita para Kathe era la ternura personificada, ya que siempre se preocupaba por ella, lamentablemente solo podía hacer eso por ella, preocuparse; pero ya no, ahora había alguien que la cuidaría, tenía un padre, el cuál se llamaba Iván Braginski.

.

.

.

**¿Qué le paso al gordinflón?... **

Un hombre se arrastraba por los azulejos blancos procedentes de una modesta y ordenada cocina, al llegar cerca de su objetivo, con su mano izquierda empezó a palmar la mesa en busca de sus adoradas donas. El tipo en cuestión tenía un hermoso cabello rubio corto y un par de ojos azules ocultos por unas gafas de montura cuadrada, cuando alcanzo aquella caja que contenía su preciado tesoro, lo jalo hacia sí, llevándosela a su pecho y con sumo cuidado abrió la caja, la dejo en sus piernas y toma con la única mano que podía utilizar -ya que la derecha estaba lastimada y vendada por el percance que tuvo con Rusia hace un día-, una dona para empezar a comérsela, utilizo su trasero, arrastrándose por el piso, llegando a una de las patas de la mesa, donde recostó su espalda pensando lo sucedido en la casa del ruso Iván.

Pensamientos y recuerdos del Héroe/Fat/-Man.

_Él héroe americano, como así se hacía llamar, había despertado de muy buen humor aquel día, algo extraño contando que ayer tuvo una junta con el G-20 y el maldito salta muros de Alarii* no dejo de molestarle con el tema de los inmigrantes, always the same fucking problem*._

_Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la casa del eslavo, ya que tenía que informarle de un "pequeño" convivio que se iba a realizar por estas fechas decembrinas, aunque todos sabían que la palabra pequeño no tenía nada que ver, porque aquel festejo iba a ser realizado por él Bad Touch Trio + One*, conociéndolos seguramente iba a ser una gran fiesta o un gran problema._

_Lo primero que hizo, fue dirigirse a la casa del querido comunista, recibiendo un –no- grato recibimiento por parte de este. Después de aquel incidente decidió jugarle una pequeña broma, le iba a esconder todo los girasoles que encontrase e iba a decirle que habían desaparecido por arte de magia, deseaba ver su expresión de temor en su rosto, pero algo fallo, donde escondió todo aquello se incendio justo en el momento en que salía, como el buen –idiota- héroe que era, comenzó a apagarlo, pero no fue lo suficiente, llego el ruso y termino de apagar el fuego._

_Con vergüenza le explico lo sucedido, esperaba unas maldiciones, incluso uno que otro golpe, pero no la madriza que le propino. Sabía que se recuperaría con facilidad, pero aun así tenia lesiones, To seeing since the communist stupid would come to the holiday!*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Eva*:** Bueno, al principio la quería hacer ninfa, pero opte por volverla hada, ella habla inglés. Los diálogos en otro idioma aparecerán en subrayado y aquí abajo pondré su significado, discúlpenme de adelantado si llegase a ver un error, la única lengua que yo hablo español, así que tan adorado vas a ser Yahoo y traductores. Tiene un cierto parecido con la hada Zarina de Tinker Bell. Lo que la hadita dijo fue, "Vas a estar bien"

_*Alarii:_ Es el nombre de Aridoamérica, aunque en la historia se le ubica como México central y parte del norte. Su significado es Gran hombre de origen zapoteco. USA se refiere a él con ese nombre cuando está enfadado con este.

_*Always the same fucking problem.: _Siempre el mismo problema de mierda.

*Bad Touch Trio + One: No es más que menos que Prusia, Francia, España + México del Centro.

*To seeing since the communist stupid would come to the holiday!: ¡A ver como llegaría el estúpido comunista a la fiesta!

Alguna duda háganmela saber, nada de aquí me pertenece, excepto la trama, la hada y la niña Katherine :D

No se inglés así que utilizo un traductor: El Mundo, si tienen alguno mejor que me recomienden se los agradecería con el alma. Perdonen la demora pero he estado algo ocupada por estas fechas, las quiero.


	4. Chapter 4

ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN FANFICTION (?) LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, MAS NO LOS PERSONAJES, EXCEPTO KATHERINE, MÉXICO DEL NORTE Y CENTRO, MÉXICO DEL SUR Y ANA. SI HAY ALGUNA DUDA NO DUDE EN INFORMARMELA Y YO LE CONTESTARE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR LEER. AH… CIERTO. LAS ADVERTENCIAS SON LIGERO CONTENIDO SEXUAL, MALDICIONES Y CUCARACHAS MUTANTES. SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS, COMIENZA LA HISTORIA.

.

.

.

En la antigüedad existió un hombre que lo tenía todo, tierras, poder, artes, música, poderío militar y una gran cultura. Su nombre era Imperio Romano pero un día, aquel gran hombre desapareció… y he aquí a uno de sus descendientes, Feliciano Vargas, huyendo de una cucaracha.

— **¡Kiku-Chan! ¡Kiku-Chan! ¡Corre más rápido o nos comerá! —** Exclamo el peli marrón, estando en brazos del nipón mencionado, que se encontraba corriendo, tras de ellos un insecto los perseguía, una simple cucaracha con alas.

La cara del azabache era tan pálida como el papel, aún siendo tan viejo y algo desgastado, la velocidad con la que corría era impresionante. Pero no era la actividad física la que lo ponía en tal estado, si no, la gran cantidad de eventos con los que relacionaba al insecto que los perseguía. Terraformars, cucarachas nuclearmente desarrolladas que masacraban con euforia grandes masas de población y entre otras cosas, la mayoría de los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente del japonés estaban muy influidos por su propia cultura y la yanqui. **—Hago lo más rápido que puedo, Italia-Kun.**

Un estoico alemán observaba aquella escena con aburrimiento. La navidad estaba la vuelta de la esquina, y Gilbert había decidido utilizar la casa para realizar aquella festividad, diciendo que era la casa más cercana para lo demás países europeos. Al principio protesto, mencionando que estaban la casa de Francia y de España. Pero al parecer nadie estaba muy a gusto en ir a la casa del francés y Lovino había negado rotundamente la entrada a la casa española, este gritaba que _**"¡No dejare que vengan estúpidos borrachos a arruinar mi hermosa casa y a pervertir a mi Antonio! ¡Y largo de aquí bastardo patatero!" **_Aún recuerda la mirada avergonzada que le brindo España, antes de que la puerta se cerrara de bruces enfrente de sus rostros, dejando al alemán y el prusiano junto a Francia con una mirada atónita. Todos los países sabían de la relación que sostenía el italiano sureño con Antonio, ya que el último se había encargado de demostrárselo a todas las naciones, hasta al invisible Canadá, para gran enojo del primero; pero lo que no sabían era que el mayor de los hermanos Italia vivía junto el español y que además, era muy sobreprotector, bueno, no sabían hasta ese momento.

.

.

.

_Esa relación había iniciado por principios de verano del año ante pasado. Un atardecer hermoso hacía deslumbraba la silueta de Romano, el cual se encontraba recargado en las raíces de un árbol, leyendo una novela policíaca. Un tironeo le hizo ladear el rostro con brusquedad, buscando el autor de aquel arrebato, en aquel acto el libro salió volando, cayendo al suelo. — __**¡¿QUE DEMO…?!—**__Sus palabras fueron calladas súbitamente por unos labios hábiles que aprisionaron su boca. Los ojos del peli marrón se abrieron de par en par, enfrente de él, un España se encontraba con una expresión difícil de describir, ojos entrecerrados, mejillas ruborizadas, y el beso que brindaba era muy posesivo. _

"_MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, HAS ALGO ROMANO. ¡EL BASTARDO SE ESTA QUERIENDO APROVECHAR!" Pensó en sus adentros, para luego darle un empujón, intentando quitárselo de encima, a lo cual Antonio tomo sus manos, dándole una semi vuelta, haciendo que el mayor de los hermanos Italia quedará atrapado entre su propio cuerpo y el árbol. Mantuvo presionado las manos del contrario contra el pecho de este, Romano estaba iracundo, enojado, furioso, colérico y todo aquello que termine en o y muestre molestia total, como la que sentía en estos momentos. _

_En el transcurso de aquél movimiento, tuvieron que separar sus labios, oportunidad que no desgasto el italiano__**. — ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA BASTARDO?! —**_

_El español le miro unos segundos con una sonrisa ligera, aquellos cabellos marrones alborotados, y esas mejillas encendidas le daban la apariencia a un delicioso tomate, el cual estaba dispuesto comer. Así que con rapidez, volvió a unir sus propios labios, con los del menor, el ultimo al sentirse ignorado y usado por el país de la pasión, no dudo en un solo instante en morderle con fuerzas el labio inferior. Un sonido de dolor emitió la garganta española, irguiéndose levemente, demostrando la no tan grande pero significativa diferencia de estaturas, haciendo estremecer a toda Italia Romano. Con su rodilla derecha comenzó a acariciar sobre la ropa la entrepierna del joven italiano, haciéndolo tartamudear. __**— ¡CHIGI! ¡DE-DETENTE! — **__Esto era demasiado vergonzoso para su propio bien._

_Antonio beso la frente del peli marrón, para luego bajar lentamente sin despegar los labios de la piel, llegando hasta al cuello, y volviendo a subir a la oreja ajena. __**—Te amo Lovi, permíteme hacerte mío. —**__El sonido de un cierre abrirse se escucho, y el rubor del nombrado se aumentó._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Una mano se poso en el hombro alemán, haciendo que el rubio volteara a ver quien realizaba aquel contacto, encontrándose a su hermano. **—Hola Gilbert.* —** El albino le sonrío dándole una cerveza que traía en la diestra, sabía de ante mano el dolor de cabeza que su hermano menor estuviese pasando por estos momentos. Alemania no gustaba del ruido, del desastre, de los gritos, el desorden, y sabía exactamente que esas eran las verdaderas palabras que describían con exactitud "Fiestas". Tal vez con algo coincidía con Romano, pensó dando las gracias a su hermano, tomando la cerveza a la cual dio un trago con rapidez.

A lo lejos aún se escuchaban los gritos de piedad que imploraban Feliciano y Kiku hacia al pequeño insecto.

—**VEE ¡DOITSU! ¡DOITSU! ¡AYUDAME, LA CUCARACHA ME QUIERE COMER! ¡Y JAPÓN SE ESTA CANSANDO!—** La voz alarmada del italiano, hizo estremecer del estrés al joven alemán. Este último se levanto del sofá, tomando una revista, la cual enrollo y con fuerza golpeo al insecto, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y matar al instante, desparramando su contenido sobre ella. Desde que había terminado la segunda guerra mundial, el alemán pensaba que jamás tendría que volver ayudar al italiano, sea cual sea la situación, que ingenuo y equivocado estaba.

— _**¡VEE! —**_Feliciano tomo las manos de Ludwig, hablando con felicidad, ignorando completamente el aura asesina que poseía el alemán. Desde que el insecto se había hecho puré en la pared, se bajo al instante de los brazos de Japón, para quedar enfrente del alemán. — **¡Nos ha salvado Doitsu! ¿Verdad Japón?—**El nombrado asintió, contemplando los residuos de la cucaracha con cierto pánico.

—**Es cierto Italia-Kun, Alemania-San nos ha salvado.** — Confirmo el japonés, a lo cual el italiano soltó un alargado "Vee" y se abalanzo contra el pecho musculoso del oji azul.

El rubio abrazo al castaño, teniendo un muy notorio sonrojo por su piel blanca, así que agacho su cabeza, desviando la mirada para no ser visto en tan humillante estado. **— ¡En tu honor comeremos pasta!— **Al escuchar ello, su estomago se quejo de protesta, cada vez que Feliciano venía a su casa terminaban comiendo pastas y pizzas, y casi siempre este estaba en su casa, y cuando no lo hacía, es porque él estaba en la casa Italiana, para disgusto del mayor de los hermanos Italia. Siempre proclamaba que profanaba su hermosa casa cuando pisaba esta, a veces le daban ganas de estrangularlo, pero no quería lidiar con la ONU* y la OTAN* pisándole los talones, además de un adicto a la pasta resentido. Un insistente picoteo en el pectoral derecho, le hizo bajar la mirada, para encontrarse con su querido dolor de estomago, nótese el sarcasmo.

— **Vee~. Alemania, ¿Te encuentras bien?—** El tono preocupado del oji marrón lo saco de su burbuja de mal humor, soltó un leve suspiro soltándolo con delicadeza.

—**Sí, pero creo que mejor me iré a dormir. —** Contesto con franqueza, yéndose a su habitación sin decir nada más. Veneciano supuso que posiblemente estaba cansado y debía dormir, por ello mismo no protesto y dejo que se fuera con facilidad, en otras condiciones le hubiera pedido que se quedara, hasta le rogaría, pero por esta ocasión fue a ayudar al prusiano y el mexicano sureño en mover los muebles de la casa, necesitaban tener todo listo para la fiesta, esta semana era para mover las cosas que se podrían romper con facilidad y pensar en los preparativos. La siguiente, sería poner todo en acción.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro país europeo.

—**No, no y no. ¡No me gusta este rosa! **—Una pequeña voz exclamo con cierto enojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, un pequeño ser que flotaba sobre el hombro de la infante imito sus acciones, pero solo era vista por esta, aunque la niña ni atención le ponía, ya que se encontraba muy ocupada viendo en el espejo como aquel rosa chillón, la hacía ver muy robusta, y aquellos holanes le daban la semejanza de una muñeca de plástico mal fabricada. La modista soltó una leve risa, desde la mañana unos clientes habían llegado a la tienda, le habían informado que eran especiales. Al principio, cuando los vio, pensó que lo eran porque uno de ellos era Rusia, la representación del país, pero con el tiempo, como se desenvolvía con las compras, resultó que eran especiales por los nulos conocimientos que ambos poseían en la combinación de colores, aunque la niña mostraba un poco más de consciencia.

—**Pero te vez linda, mi girasol. ¿Usted que cree señorita?—** La joven negó, a lo cual la pequeña niña le enseño la lengua, mostrándole egoísmo ante su palpable victoria.

**—Realmente creo que ese color no le favorece, es muy llamativo. Un rosa pálido, con menos detalles, le haría ver mejor.— **La señorita contesto, acomodándose sus gafas, se sentía ligeramente cansada, ya que con estos, llevaba gran parte del día yendo de aquí para allá, muchas bolsas de compras estaban acumuladas, contando con la vista, se podrían decir que treinta.

El ruso dio un suspiro de cansancio y dejo caer su pesado cuerpo sobre uno de las sillas/sofá que tenía la tienda. Pensó que todo el estrés que pasaban los hombres al comprar con las mujeres, era solo mentiras de las películas norteamericanas, o que solo era en las mujeres no en las niñas.

Ayer después que el doctor se había ido, regreso a la verdadera casa junto a su nueva compañera, su querida hija. Realmente se sentía tan unido a la pequeña, parecía algo mágico, como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse. Cuando llegaron a la casa, le enseño cada rincón de esa gran mansión, desde el salón principal hasta uno que otro pasadizo secreto.

Cuando había decidido que aquella niña sería parte de su propiedad, mando a remodelar una habitación cercana a la suya, para que la pequeña estuviera cómoda, y supo con la mirada que le dio Kathe que estaba muy agradecida por aquella acción.

En su lista mental, ya llevaba dos puntos listos, vivienda y ropa. Ya quería terminar con rapidez la ultima, sentía su cabeza explotar. Un ligero peso sobre su estomago, lo saco de sus pensamientos, encontrándose cara a cara, con su hija. **— ¿Qué pasa Kathe?—** Pregunto acariciando los cabellos ajenos, revolviéndolos, ganándose un puchero de la contraria.

—**Ya esta, la señorita me ayudo a elegir el vestido. —** Contesto para luego abrazarlo. — ¿**Podemos irnos? Tengo hambre. — ** Rogo tomando la mano de su protector, en su plana barriga. **— ¿Ves? ¡Están gruñendo! Seguro se quieren comer entre sí.* —** Susurro lo último, siendo escuchado por el mayor, quien rio por ello. Había descubierto que la niña tenía muchos rasgos inocentes, considerando que ella estaba en un territorio algo hostil (vivía en la calle), era un algo inusual, pero lindo a ser verdad.

—**Vámonos, yo también tengo hambre, Da ~.** — Acepto, tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, y le dio a la señorita su tarjeta electrónica, para que cargara todo en la cuenta, la señorita le sonrió, llamo a unos hombres para que metieran las bolsas en el automóvil del ruso, después ella le entrego la tarjeta al señor, despidiéndose de la niña. Después de ello, la familia se dirigió al auto, Iván dejo la niña en el asiento copiloto, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, luego se subió al asiento de piloto, y comenzó a manejar directo a su casa, la casa de ambos. La pequeña hada protectora pirata, nunca se alejo de Kathe en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

*ONU: Organización de las naciones unidas.  
>*OTAN: Cuando me referí a ella, fue porque su objetivo es mantener la paz, aunque solo es en los países externos a esta organización se entra en defensa, pero preferí tomarlo como si también se cuidaran entre ellos.<br>*Prusia: Como todos saben, y wikipedia me enseño, Prusia fue eliminada y repartida por y entre los aliados. En el desenlace de la historia, se sabrá como fue el porqué sigue vivo.  
>*Seguro se quieren comer entre sí: Se refiere a las tripas (?)<p>

Perdón por la demora, pero estuve algo ocupada, y además mi internet no servía muy bien. Hubo un comentario que se refería acerca de las parejas de la historia, bueno, por el momento solo está España y Romano, insinuación de Rusia y USA. Alguna sugerencia, o cambio háganmela saber, ya que no soy tan buena en las parejas

LAS AMO, COMENTEN HALGO, POR FAVOR


End file.
